In need of you
by Haruko The Wacko
Summary: “Leave me alone!” He almost yelled, as the back of his hand collided with her jaw. A punch that did not only come unexpected, but would've also sent her on a straight path to the floor, if she hadn't been so high on adrenaline... post pay-up oneshot.


**A/N: Just a small one shot, I was re-watching pay-up last night and this popped up. Tell me what you think.**

**Haruko**

Stella looked at her reflection in the still dark window. Thinking about the night before, she knew she had done what she had to. He needed help right now, he just didn't want to see it. He was even more stubborn and thick, than she'd ever seen him before.

It wasn't the first time, she'd pulled someone out of denial, and pushed them head first into facing the truth, that the show must go on, even if it's only to make people around them feel better.'

Even though Mac had lost his wife, after what had only been supposed to be the beginning of a long and happy marriage, this wasn't going to be any easier.

Even though Don and Mac had gone in two completely different directions, when it came to coping. They were still in the same situation. They were left behind. It had taken her years to make Mac realize that being left behind, didn't mean being alone.

She sighed as she looked at the, already bluish, mark on her jaw. By all means, literally meant, by all means, in this case...

-

_Stella walked into the bar with confident steps, even though she didn't really know what she was going to do when she found him._

_She had already been in several bars, without any luck. But maybe this one would be the right place. And so it was._

_He was sitting alone by the bar, isolated from everyone else around. Holding a beer in his hand, even though his thoughts seemed incredibly far away._

_She walked over and sat down next to him, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. But she could have saved her efforts, as if he was wishing that she would just go away, he kept staring straight ahead._

"_So this is the way you've chosen to move on..." She started, oblivious to the fact that he didn't seem to listen. "Working... Drinking..."_

_He took a sip of his beer, in a silent objection to what she was doing, but she didn't care much about it. In stead, she continued her speech._

"_Did you really think no one would notice?" She asked, her voice slightly judgmental, even though she felt really sorry for him. _

"_Honestly Stel?" He asked, his voice raspy after a long day. "I don't care."_

"_Well I do." She said, her tone urging him to look at her, which he did, for just a second, before he turned back to the emptiness in front of him. That obviously was much more pleasant, than the concern she knew was obvious in her eyes._

"_She's gone." He simply said, taking a big drink of his beer, ordered another one as he seemed to realize he had emptied this one._

"_That doesn't stop the world from turning Don." She said poetically as she swiftly grabbed his beer before he could reach it. She cocked her brow stubbornly as he reached out to take it from her._

"_Mind your own business Stella!" He growled annoyed. Surprised by her quick movements every time he reached for the bottle._

"_No." She said shortly, not moving an inch, even though his behavior was starting to scare her a little bit._

"_I'm warning you..." He said as he stood up, straightened his back. A threatening attitude, she had never seen him display towards anyone, but suspects. _

_But stubborn as she was she stood up, did the exact same thing. "Or else, huh?" She asked, threatening to let the bottle slide between her fingers and fall to the ground. "You gonna be pissed?" She hissed as she demonstratively dropped the bottle. "I'm not afraid of you, Don."_

"_Leave me alone!" He almost yelled, as the back of his hand collided with her jaw. A punch that did not only come unexpected, but would've also sent her on a straight path to the floor, if she hadn't been so high on adrenaline that she closed her fist, and punched him right back._

_People got up all around them, to stop the fight that they were convinced would followed. But it didn't. Stella simply dropped enough money on the counter to cover Dons tab, and the beer she threw on the floor._

"_I'm gonna get you home." She said shortly as she walked calmly with Don out of the bar._

-

"Haven't your mom taught you not to hit a lady?" Stella asked as she noticed Don show up in the door from his bedroom.

"If it's any help, you throw the helluva punch." He mumbled, looking truly sorry about the turn-out of the night before.

"You deserved it." She said coldly. Well aware, that Don knew she didn't take any crap, not from anyone. Had it been a 7 feet tall wrestler, she'd still thrown that punch.

"I'm sorry Stella." He said as he walked next to her by the window, afraid to get too close. "I didn't mean to hit you, really."

"I know Don." She sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder, like nothing had happened. She knew he was hurting. She knew how hard it could be to move on from something like this. Despite the fact that she hadn't tried it. But she had been there every step of the way with Mac. And she was gonna do the same for Don.

"But you gotta realize that she's gone... Drinking wont make her come back. Neither can I, but I can be here for you, whenever you need me. Even when you don't know you need me." She said, with the hint of that cockiness that used to make people around her smile. Don just shrugged.

"I miss her." He sighed, fighting to hold back the first, of a stream of tears. "I miss her so much." He whispered, as he gave in to the tears. And allowed Stella to hold her arms around him, in a friendly, comforting hug.

Something, they both needed. Even though Don had lost the woman he loved. Stella knew she needed his help moving on from it all as well.

"So do I Don. Neither of us are gonna forget her just like that. But unlike the bruise on my jaw, or your fat lip, losses doesn't heal by themselves." She said quietly. "You cant go through this alone. I wont let you. And as much as you need a friend, I need you."


End file.
